


I'll Try For You

by alexofmacedonia



Series: Beca's Muse [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have been trying to get pregnant for a while now, and haven't had any luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try For You

They tried and tried, but after twelve attempts and the procedure not taking, Beca and Chloe had just about given up their hopes of the small deejay getting pregnant.

"Maybe this is just... whoever's up there's" (Beca waved her hands toward the ceiling frustratedly) "way of saying we're not meant to be parents. I mean, we checked, didn't we? I'm not infertile. My uterus and everything are fine. My diet and overall health are fine. Why won't a sperm just crawl up in there and say hi to my egg and create a baby? Am I that hostile of an environment?" She let her hands fall into her lap, where her wife grabbed one and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Bec. We have Jasper and Artemis, and they are our family." She was referring, of course, to the couple's two-year-old husky and four-year-old all-white cat. "You thought you'd be a horrible mom, but after taking them in, you've proven you're a natural. And you're a loving wife. We don't need human children to have a family." Chloe's attempts at making her wife smile were at least halfway succeeding, but she could still see sadness lingering in those dark blue eyes.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and they had just gotten the bad news at yet another doctor visit. Chloe didn't know if she could handle seeing the heartbreak on her wife's face again, so even as Doctor Nguyen was offering to set up another insemination appointment, she declined, saying, "Thirteen is just too unlucky of a number, Doctor. I can already hear the results of that attempt."

The redhead had driven them to a nearby Baskin-Robbins, hoping to cheer Beca up with a cone of her favorite ice cream. She never understood her wife's preference for the pistachio-flavored one, as she liked a good old-fashioned rocky road cone, but whatever could make her happy right now, she'd jump on it.

They had walked aimlessly from there, holding hands and eating their dessert, just enjoying and appreciating each others company, when they found themselves in a park.

The ice cream was luckily long gone by that point, as one look at the playground and the screaming, running children made Beca's eyes instantly water, and she threw herself into the taller woman's arms.

Chloe had led her to a bench, out of earshot and facing away from the children, to try and calm her down. It seemed to work, but.... The brunette's spirit seemed crushed that she couldn't bear their children, and she didn't know how to make that pain stop.

...or did she?

A realization and a plan hit Chloe like a full-speed car accident.

"Beca."

The urgency in her beloved's voice made the deejay's head snap up to meet her gaze. "What...."

"We should make one more appointment. I'll call Doctor Ng--"

Beca cut her off sharply. "No! Why? I can't go through this waiting game again of 'am I or am I not', Chloe. I can't."

The redhead squeezed her fingers tightly around Beca's. "We don't have to play that waiting game again, baby, but we could at least try one more time."

"I... I don't follow."

Chloe smiled, the one that made her eyes twinkle like stars visible in the middle of a country road at midnight. The smile that grounded Beca to her happy place when everything around her was getting tossed around in a hurricane.

"I'll try this time. I'll carry our children. We can still be aca-awesome parents, Bec. It will happen." Chloe leaned over and softly pressed her lips to her wife's.

And Beca believed her. She knew, as long as she had her wife at her side, she could do this one more time. They could do this one more time.

Plus, the thought of tiny redheaded children under her feet wasn't such a bad image.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
